vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Just Be Friends
__NOEDITSECTION__Existen dos interpretaciones de ésta canción, ambas coinciden en una joven pareja que ya no da para más y que no tiene un futuro, una de las interpretaciones es que la canción está cantada desde el punto de vista del chico, y la otra de la chica. El final es el mismo, ellos se separan. Letra en Kanji . Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends It's time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends Just be friends... 浮かんだんだ　昨日の朝　早くに 割れたグラス　かき集めるような これは一体なんだろう　切った指からしたたる滴 僕らはこんなことしたかったのかな 分かってたよ　心の奥底では　最も辛い　選択がベスト それを拒む自己愛と　結果自家撞着（どうちゃく）の繰り返し 僕はいつになれば言えるのかな 緩やかに朽ちてゆくこの世界で　足掻（あが）く僕の唯一の活路 色褪せた君の　微笑み刻んで　栓（せん）を抜いた 声を枯らして叫んだ　反響　残響　空しく響く 外された鎖の　その先は　なにひとつ残ってやしないけど ふたりを重ねてた偶然　暗転　断線　儚く千々（ちぢ）に 所詮こんなものさ　呟いた　枯れた頬に伝う誰かの涙 All we gotta do　Just be friends It's time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do　Just be friends Just be friends Just be friends... 気づいたんだ　昨日の　凪いだ夜に 落ちた花弁　拾い上げたとして また咲き戻ることはない　そう手の平の上の小さな死 僕らの時間は止まったまま 思い出すよ　初めて会った季節を　君の優しく微笑む顔を 今を過去に押しやって　二人傷つく限り傷ついた 僕らの心は棘（とげ）だらけだ 重苦しく続くこの関係で　悲しい程　変わらない心 愛してるのに　離れがたいのに　僕が言わなきゃ 心に土砂降りの雨が　呆然（ぼうぜん）　竦然（しょうぜん）　視界も煙る 覚悟してた筈（はず）の　その痛み　それでも貫かれるこの体 ふたりを繋いでた絆　綻（ほころ）び　解け　日常に消えてく さよなら愛した人　ここまでだ　もう振り向かないで歩き出すんだ 一度だけ　一度だけ　願いが叶うのならば 何度でも生まれ変わって　あの日の君に逢いに行くよ 声を枯らして叫んだ　反響　残響　空しく響く 外された鎖の　その先は　なにひとつ残ってやしないけど ふたりを繋いでた絆　綻（ほころ）び　解け　日常に消えてく さよなら愛した人　ここまでだ　もう振り向かないで歩き出すんだ これでおしまいさ (Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends It's time to say goodbye) Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends (Just be friends) It's time to say goodbye Just be friends (Just be friends) All we gotta do Just be friends (Just be frien～ds)It's time to say goodbye Just be friends (～)All we gotta do Just be friends (～)It's time to say goodbye Just be friends Letra en Romaji . Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends It’s time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends Just be friends Just be friends… Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no Sono saki wa nani hitotsu Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida All we gotta do Just be friends It’s time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends Just be friends Just be friends… Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana shi Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuita Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no ni Boku ga iwanakya Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda Ichido dake, Ichido dake Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo Umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni Ai ni iku yo Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no Sono saki wa nani hitotsu Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda Kore de oshimai sa Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends It’s time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends Just be friends Just be friends… Letra en Español Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós, Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser Solo amigos, solo amigos... Esto me vino a la mente la mañana de ayer Al recoger pedazos rotos de un cristal ¿Qué es esto? son gotas de mi dedo herido ¿Es esto lo que realmente queremos? Lo supe desde el fondo de mi corazón La opción más difícil sería la mejor Mi orgullo no me lo permite y comienza la contradicción ¿Cuándo podre decírtelo? Este mundo que se descompone lentamente Estoy luchando, pero, es el único camino Deshaciendo las sonrisas fingidas Las desconecto de mí Gritando con mi ronca voz Resonado y rebotando ecos en vano Nada ha quedado al final Del desencajado de mí Las coincidencias que nos unían se degeneraron En oscuridad, se rompieron en pedazos No importa lo que hagamos la vida es así susurre Lagrimas fluyen sobre mis mejillas secas Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós, Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser Solo amigos, solo amigos... Ayer, la tranquila noche me hizo entender Lo inútil que sería levantar los pétalos caídos Jamás florecerán otra vez Es poco, pero ya se han marchitado en mis manos Nuestro tiempo termino hace mucho Aun recuerdo la estación del año en que nos conocimos Tú linda sonrisa Pero, recordando viejos problemas nos herimos mutuamente Lo peor que pudimos, Nuestros pensamientos están llenos de espinas En esta continua y acabada relación, Es lamentable, no puedo cambiar mi decisión Aun te amo, no quisiera separarme de ti Pero, debo hacerlo, Mi mente esta atormentada, estoy sorprendido, me siento a morir, Mi vista es borrosa, a pesar de mi determinación, El dolor es agudo El vínculo entre nosotros se ha deteriorado, Está muriendo diariamente Adiós amor, esto se ha acabado, Debemos seguir, no hay marcha atrás Solo una vez, Solo una vez, Si mi deseo pudiera volverse realidad Nacería de nuevo para tenerte como en esos días Gritando con mi ronca voz Resonado y rebotando ecos en vano Nada ha quedado al final Del desencajado de mí El vínculo entre nosotros se ha deteriorado, Está muriendo diariamente Adiós amor, esto se ha acabado, Debemos seguir, no hay marcha atrás Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós, Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser Solo amigos, solo amigos... Todo ha terminado. Galería de Imágenes JBF00.jpg|''Libro de Ilustración de Yunomi'' JBF01.jpg JBF02.jpg JBF03.jpg JBF04.jpg JBF05.jpg JBF06.jpg JBF07.jpg JBF08.jpg JBF09.jpg JBF10.jpg Categoría:Dixie Flatline Categoría:Megurine Luka Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:Yunomi Categoría:2010 Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Kanji